Telecommunication system management and operations involve many activities that are time-consuming, tedious, manual, and inefficient. Examples of such activities include service provisioning and inventory management of the many telecommunication elements involved in providing service to a large geographic region. Current techniques to manage inventory and to determine network deployment use databases and other operational support systems that are constructed based on manually inputted and updated engineering job orders as each telecommunication element is deployed or modified. With such systems, the status of network equipment is based on equipments lists, such as from purchase orders. With the large number of telecommunication elements and the manual and tedious nature of data input, the system, data inaccuracies and the costs of maintaining such a system is high. In addition, the data needed to monitor and manage the network, such as traffic and performance data, is provided by different legacy systems from different vendors, resulting in additional difficulties with maintenance and operations of the telecommunication systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of managing a network having telecommunication system elements.